Reborn
by PumpkinAries
Summary: Awoken from a deep sleep, you found a new power and a new chance. If only the nagging in your throat could just go away. May not seem like a good story but, hey, I suck at summaries. Implied! England x reader! Enjoy


_I JUST REALLY LIKE THIS FONT! :3 ;3 Plwease R&Review_

__"Excuse me, Mr. England, where would-" "Jesus, this is such a bad-" "It well be alright, just please-"_ Ugh, hazy memories...just please stop...it hurts so much... _"She'll be okay, she just needs- " "Love, please stop scr-" The memories or flashbacks kept passing by, each one leaving a little scratch in (Name's) head and soon, it would become one huge scar . " Its been so long since sh-" _Stop! It hurts, do you have any mercy! -Scream- The world seemed to move slower as I screamed. Could this be Hell? I havent killed anything, God, please allow me into heaven. Im innocent. Please ,hear my cry , if you're there!~ The world nor God couldnt be so cruel, please dont treat me like this! I dont bear any sins, Please! Bright lights shone in my eyes as I began to open them. As I began to refosus, I noticed something. This...wasnt my room. There were no posters of Bunnies or Hamsters that hung on the wall , no fluffy beanbag chairs that sat in the corners in of the creamy-white room. Even the hot pink fan disappered from the open window, my medals trophies that were on the wall , gone... I sat up on the bed that wasnt even own. I sat sat up to a room of just white and no more, but it seemed peaceful. A calm lullaby poured from out of the walls and its notes flew around the room. Some of them floated to my face and popped when they reached my nose, like bubble. It began to be a fun activity but with the more that came from out of the walls, some changed their shape. They transformed into faces , becoming more and more detailed with each "pop". One swayed to my face, but it didnt pop. I moved my hands up to craddle the un-poppable bubble. The tiny note's features were quite laughable , :3. The note's face had blonde shaggy hair that flew in every direction , innocent grassy green eyes and huge noticeable eyebrows. The little note or bubble floated out of my hands and disappered from out of my sights. But then appeared once again, in front of my face, then rotated around my head. It was exciting just trying to catch the note everytime it went in front of my face, but giggled and went around for another rotation. About the 5th time the note went around , it didnt return in to my face but instead stopped at my ear. It got closer and then whispered " Wake up!" In a quiet shed, my body was laied out in a straight line with others on each side of me. They seemed in a deep sleep, but I got the faint side of something rotting, maybe an animal or something. Inside of the shed seemed dark but I could see it was perfectly as day. I tried to slow down and take a breath , but I couldnt. As much as I tried , I just couldnt. Things were just getting stranger by the moment. Before I could even take a in another (useless) breath, the doors of the shed opened. In the doorway stood two awkward young men, arguing about something stupid...maybe?_

_"Hey dude, I swear there's something werid goin' on in here. Don't you sense it?"_

_"Of course I do, you Idiot!"  
"Dudde! Look! (Name) rose!"_

_"What?"_

_ And with that all the attention was turned to me within a second. But these men seemed so familiar, but I couldnt remember. _

_"Hey (Name)! Nice to see my homegirl up and (dead) again :P"_

_"Miss (Name)...here's a bag to help you change from that. He said with a grin on his face and left out the shed, but the other guy stayed...untill the first guy came in dragged him out. But before the guy dragged out the other guy, he whispered, "Dont worry, Love, we'll be outside if anything happens."_

_ The man left , leaving me in darkness. Taking of the thin white kimono and the triangle on my head, I searched the bag for something that would suit my taste. I choose a gray and red one-shoulder shirt, a green and red plaid skirt that reached up to the middle of my thighs, and black wedges. Throwing the rest of the clothes in the bag, I walked out of the shed. But the men werent even outside, so I just started walking off (by myself) , untill I jumped high into the air and somersaulted over the shed to where the men were (supposely) hiding. _

_"Wow! (Name) you have'nt even been up that long and your're already somersaulting and jumping. It didnt take a second for me to do that because you know Im a hero after all!" He laughed. Suddenly, you recalled his name to be "Alfred". But not before long, the other weird guy scooped you up in his arms and carried you bridal style and kissed you on your bacon-red cheeks. Then an other memory fulled your mind and it appeared to you that his name was "Arthur". Arthur carried your off from the shed, with Alfred right behind you guys. As he carried you away , you got a shot of his face and he looked exactly like that mysterious note in your dream. The only thing you wished was for this mysterious burning in your throat to just fade away..._

_This story was kinda based on the series "Shiki". Pretty , Awesome, Kickass Anime. Full of Blood, Murder and Confusing. If I argee if its Awesome, its Awesome! But everyone has there on kind of Anime, but Im not goin to fret! _


End file.
